Blood perfusion is an important component of the physiology of normal tissue, local transport of oxygen, nutrients, and pharmaceuticals. Among clinical applications that the knowledge perfusion is necessary are disease diagnostics, drug delivery, cancer hyperthermia treatment, skin perfusion after plastic surgery (involving the use of flaps, i.e., sections of living skin and underlying muscle that are surgically moved from one area of the body to another), and the management of peripheral vascular disease (a major cause of amputations).